


Снизу, но сильная Дриста

by danilalya



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilalya/pseuds/danilalya
Summary: Если кто не понял по тегам или пейрингу - это инцест, да, Дрим/Дриста. Здесь нет тэгов персонажей - только пейринг, значит, ты сам это искал, раз нашёл. От твоего "фу" в комментариях ничего не изменится. Остальным приятного прочтения :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	Снизу, но сильная Дриста

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Catpant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catpant/pseuds/Catpant). Log in to view. 



Дриста смеялась, когда Дрим сорвал гарнитуру с её головы. Он был невероятно смущён тем, что она сказала, и должен был вмешаться, пока всё не стало ещё хуже.

\- ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ СКАЗАЛА ЕМУ?!

\- Что? То, что я сидела у тебя на коленях далеко не так плохо, как всё то, что ты делал раньше. Дрим на секунду широко открыл глаза, перед тем как продолжить:

\- Просто не говори такое перед тысячами зрителей, кто знает, что они подумают, если ты расскажешь им.. - Дриста наклонила голову, изображая замешательство.

\- Расскажу что? Что ты трахал свою младшую сестру? - она встала и направилась к Дриму. - Что ты влюбился в члена своей семьи? Что же в этом плохого? - Дрим пристыжëнно отвёл взгляд, пока Дриста продолжала свою речь.

\- Ну же, Дрим, неужели ты не хочешь рассказать всему миру, кому я принадлежу? - Она с лёгкостью прижала брата к стулу, садясь к нему на колени.

\- Просто признай, что хочешь меня - продолжала она дразнить Дрима, проводя руками по его груди. Дрим сглотнул, когда Дриста коснулась его члена через штаны.

У него определённо встал. Сестре были хорошо видны очертания его члена – он был огромным, о чём она уже успела забыть.

После того, как Дриста сняла штаны с Дрима, а потом и свои собственные, стали видны её трусики. Белые, с милым узором из розовых сердечек, словно символ невинности и наивности.. О, глядя на них нельзя было и подумать, что эта девочка будет так смело доминировать над своим старшим братом.

Она ухмыльнулась, чётко зная, что делать дальше. Поместив руку на своём клиторе так, чтобы касаться промежности Дрима, Дриста начала ласкать себя. Дрим застонал, чувствуя движение её руки на себе. Он схватил её за бёдра, притягивая ближе к себе, однако Дриста нахмурилась и шлёпнула брата по руке.

\- Если хочешь чего-то – проси.

Щёки Дрима запылали, и он отвёл взгляд, пытаясь не смотреть на сестру, но она повернула его голову назад и мило улыбнулась.

\- Ничего сложного, да и никого вокруг нет. Никто не услышит твой жалкий лепет.

От оскорблений сестры сердце Дрима билось всё чаще, дыхание перехватывало, из уст вырывались тихие стоны, желание подчиниться брало верх.

\- П-прошу..

\- Просишь чего?

Дрим простонал ещё громче, когда сестра начала медленно двигать бёдрами.

\- Прошу, возьми меня..

\- Хороший мальчик – мурлыкнула Дриста.

Бельё обоих уже на полу. Прильнув губами к члену брата, она старалась снова привыкнуть к его размеру. Дриста тихо простонала, когда он вошёл до конца. Дрим смотрел на сестрёнку с немым восхищением, пока она ловко скользила своим язычком по всей его длине, доводя Дрима до крика и заставляя его выгибаться от удовольствия.

Дриста двигалась плавно и медленно, словно издеваясь над Дримом. Он больше не мог терпеть эту растянутую неторопливость, которую так навязывала Дриста. Что ж, если она хотела разозлить его, ей это прекрасно удалось. Подхватив сестру на руки, Дрим повалил её на кровать. Она была удивлена, но вовсе не разочарована, когда Дрим прижал её голову к подушке, поднимая её бёдра вверх, подчиняя, заставляя принять позу, которую хочет он. Он вошёл в неё, двигаясь так быстро и грубо, что Дриста застонала, ведь наконец-то добилась от брата того, на что так долго провоцировала.

Но это была лишь разминка. Дриста выгнула спину, когда брат достиг её точки G. Он понял, что произошло, и продолжал стимулировать её, пока она окончательно не потеряла рассудок, сохраняя только возможность стонать в такт движениям Дрима.

Почувствовав, что девочку уже трясёт, он остановился, чтобы проверить в порядке ли она – она задыхалась и была абсолютно мокрой. Всё ещё дрожа, Дриста сделала слабое движение бёдрами в сторону Дрима.

\- Н-не смей останавливаться, ты всё ещё должен кончить, понял?

Дрим кивнул и возобновил свой безумный темп, наслаждаясь стонами изнемогающей Дристы.

Последнее движение – сильный толчок, Дрим остаётся внутри сестры, кончая в неё.

Он вытащил, наблюдая, как его сперма медленно вытекает из вагины Дристы. Она обернулась на брата, сладко улыбаясь.

Но Дрим уже оделся и выбежал из комнаты. Оказавшись за дверью, он медленно сполз вниз по стене и закрыл лицо руками. Он снова сделал это, он монстр, не так ли? Если бы кто-то увидел, что произошло, это был бы конец. Но.. Было так приятно позволить ей взять контроль, было так приятно кончить в неё, почему, почему это так неправильно? Дрим вздохнул и пошёл в душ. Он должен был встретиться с друзьями и записать и видео. И, желательно, забыть о произошедшем..

**Author's Note:**

> Такие дела, мой второй перевод. На этот раз я взяла хороший оригинал, поэтому проблем особо не было. Эта работа затянулась на несколько дней, потому что я заболела, так я бы закончила намного быстрее, эх. Мне даже интересно, найдёт ли кто-то это чудо..


End file.
